Junjou Terrorist: Oh Baby!
by wendyls96
Summary: Just a little m-preg story about Shinobu and Miyagi. Accidents happen but when Shinobu get's pregnant how will his and Miyagi's life change. All Junjou couples will appear. Hope you enjoy!


**Chapter 1**

" Miyagi, I'm so sick ! " Shinobu groaned as he threw up again.

Miyagi stood behind his little terrorist, rubbing his back. For the last few weeks his lover had been sick every morning, and Miyagi was so worried.

" Oi Brat ! You should see a doctor. This has been going on too long for it to be the flu. " Miyagi said as he walked into the bedroom.

Shinobu brushed his teeth and thought about what was happening to him. He had a feeling that he already knew but he didn't want Miyagi to be mad. The M-preg virus had shown up a year ago in Japan. It was a flu-like virus that could enable a gay man to get pregnant . When Miyagi had heard about it the first thing he did was start wearing a condom until they came out with a vaccine to prevent it. Shinobu was supposed to have taken the vaccine, but the doctor had told him that he was allergic to it, and the vaccine could kill him. The thing was he'd lied to Miyagi and said he'd taken the vaccine. Now he had to deal with being pregnant and possibly losing his lover. Well he would worry about the consequences later after going to the doctor to confirm his suspicions.

Later on that day Miyagi sat in his and Kamijou's office and wondered what could be wrong with Shinobu. He was still thinking on it as Hiroki walked in .

" Miyagi Kyougi* have you finished copying the finals for our classes yet ? " Hiroki asked irritated.

When Miyagi didn't answer Hiroki threw a book at him.

" Ow that hurt ! What's your problem? " He looked at Hiroki frowning.

" The problem Professor is I asked you a question and I expect an answer." Hiroki started muttering that Miyagi was no better than some of his students.

" Kamijouuuu ! You are so mean to me all the time ! " Miyagi whined, and then his face turned serious.

" Oi Kamijou, can I ask your advice about something that's bothering me? "

Hiroki frowned at the tone of Miyagi's voice. Maybe something was wrong.

" What is it ? Is that brat of yours giving you trouble ? " he asked.

" Yeah Shinobu has been sick for the last couple of weeks. Throwing up every morning, and being really moody too. "

Hiroki grimaced as he realised what was wrong with Shinobu. He and Nowaki had decided when the M-preg virus first surfaced and the vaccine to prevent it that they would use safe sex instead of the vaccine. This way when Nowaki finished medical school they would try having a baby .Miyagi had insisted on Shinobu being vaccinated, which obviously he hadn't. Hiroki didn't know whether to tell Miyagi that Shinobu could be pregnant or let the brat tell him. Hiroki decided that it was best just to tell him that it might be pregnancy and see what he would do.

" Miyagi it sounds like he's pregnant." Hiroki blurted out.

" What? No he had the vaccine so he couldn't." Miyagi said frantic.

"Well maybe it didn't work, or he forgot to get it." Hiroki could see Miyagi getting madder by the minute.

" Kamijou can you take my evening class today. I need to talk to Shinobu."

" Sure, but don't be so hard on the brat. Maybe there's a good reason." Hiroki pleaded.

Miyagi didn't answer as he walked out. Hiroki sighed hoping he hadn't made a mistake.

Twenty minutes later Shinobu was at home throwing up more and wishing for death. He'd had to leave school early because he was sick again. Tomorrow he had a doctor's appointment and then he was sure he'd lose Miyagi forever. He rinsed his mouth out and then exhaustion and worry over took him and he sat on the bathroom floor and cried his heart out.

That's how Miyagi found him ten minutes later as he stormed into the apartment. Miyagi's anger left him as soon as he saw the state his little lover was in. Miyagi walked over to Shinobu and picked him up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom. He laid down and held his sobbing lover until finally he fell silent.

" I'm sorry Miyagi." Shinobu said voice was hoarse and full of pain.

"Shinobu are you carrying my child ?" Miyagi asked gently.

Shinobu looked up at Miyagi with tears running down his cheeks.

"I think I am." He answered.

" Why did you not take the vaccine, I thought we had decided to adopt instead when your older." He didn't yell but was stern as he asked.

" I went Miyagi to take it but they tested me to see if I was allergic and I am. The doctor said the vaccine might kill me, so I didn't get it. " He looked miserable.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but most of the time we use protection so I figured my chances of conceiving were slim." He started crying again.

Miyagi sighed and hugged him close again. His innocent little brat was going to have baby. It wasn't that he didn't want kids, it was just that Shinobu's family still knew nothing about their relationship. Now they were having a child and that could ruin their lives. But he loved Shinobu and he would do anything to protect him and now their child.

" It's ok Shinobu, we will get through this." Miyagi tilted Shinobu's tear-stained face up to his for a soft kiss.

Shinobu looked at his older lover and smiled relief clear. He kissed his lover back, and then burrowed back in his chest.

" I'm so glad you're not leaving me, and you don't have to worry about the baby I'll take care of everything." He was talking in a rush.

Miyagi silenced him with a mind-blowing kiss. Tongues thrusting and tangling together, then Miyagi pulled back.

" Listen to me Shinobu. Tomorrow I'm going with you to a doctor, and if you are pregnant then we will have to tell your parents about us." Miyagi looked worried at that.

Shinobu nodded solemnly, then snuggled close to his lover. He hoped his parents would take all this well, though he knew in his heart there wasn't a chance in hell.

***Kyougi**- means Professor.


End file.
